Quimera
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente. Si se concentraba casi podía sentir lo que era, o lo que debía ser... al menos. GraciaXHughes con un poco de otra cosa.


Hace siglos que quería escribir algo de FMA, quizás lo encuentren extraño, sobretodo la pareja. No digo más, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento.

**Quimera.**

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente. Si se concentraba casi podía sentir lo que era, o lo que debía ser al menos. Hacía frío y ese día, más que ningún otro, se notaba que ella lo extrañaba. Su pequeña hija se encontraba en la escuela, practicando para el festival que tendrían en apenas unos días, ensayando la poesía para un hombre que jamás habría de escucharla. Y ella lo extrañaba, al ver todas esas fotos que habían sido tomadas en épocas más afortunadas.

A mediodía, Mustang le había llamado, siempre tan atento y con ese todo afectuoso y carismático que lo caracterizaba. Había prometido pasar el fin de semana, ya que el trabajo en la oficina era insoportable en esas fechas.

- Deberías ver a Hawkeye.- Le había dicho, mientras adivinaba una sonrisa forzada en sus labios. Sí, él también lo extrañaba; aunque no como ella, claro.

Habían intercambiado un par de palabras más que apenas y habían llegado a sus oídos, y al final, justo de manera imperceptible, para hacer creer que esa realidad no era más que un sueño se había deslizado un "lo siento". Y ella también lo hacía, cada día, cada tarde sin sus llamadas constantes, cada noche sin su tacto.

Ningún año era fácil, y eso que ya habían pasado cinco más desde aquél momento en que le dijo adiós, él prometiendo regresar temprano para la cena, ella esperando junto al reloj. No eran fáciles, a pesar de los grandes ramos de flores y canastas de rutas que llegaban a su casa, todas con palabras de aliento que no hacían más que hundirla un poco más en esa fosa de la que luego tenía que salir por sí sola. No era fácil cuando tenía que abrazar a su hija fuertemente, aparentando que todo estaba bien y hablándole, más que otras veces, de su padre; con una sonrisa falsa colgando de su cara y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No, no era fácil.

Pero hoy estaba sola, terminando de preparar la cena si mucho ahínco y esperando que se metiera completamente el sol para poder esconderse tras las sábanas hasta que el día terminara. Y sonó el timbre. Cansada se limpió las manos en la pequeña servilleta blanca de cocina y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, quitándose el mandil azulado. Caminó un par de pasos, preguntándose quién sería, pues la mayoría de sus conocidos ya habían pasado o le habían dedicado un par de condolencias por teléfono; y francamente ya no importaba, así que no reparó en su cabello ligeramente desaliñado ni en las ojeras bajo sus ojos, menos en colocar esa mueca extrañamente parecida a una sonrisa sobre sus labios resecos. Y abrió.

Aún podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón detenerse cuando lo vio, ahí, de pie tras el marco de la puerta. Alto, gallardo, apuesto y con el brillo peculiar de su mirada tras los cristales. Sin rastro del tiempo que había pasado por su piel, limpia a pesar de la barba incipiente... justo como cuando se había ido.

Gracia no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, sintiendo sus piernas desfallecer y las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, intentando regresar a la realidad, decirse que eso no era cierto, que él no podía estar ahí... porque estaba muerto. Y los muertos no regresan. ¿O sí?

Él caminó un par de pasos hacia adelante y, sin pedirle permiso siquiera, le rodeó la pequeña cintura con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su propio cuerpo, terminando de cortar la distancia entre ellos, perdiendo su cabeza en el cabello castaño, reconociendo su aroma.

- Gracia.- Le dijo al oído, ella llorando sobre los anchos hombros.- Aquí estoy.

- No.- Ella negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y negándose a mirarlo, pero también a cortar el contacto. Se sentía tan real, tan él, con la colonia que solía usar inundando la sala de estar.- No, no puedes.

- Te extrañé tanto, Gracia.- Le dijo él, ignorando las palabras de la mujer, besando su cuello, mirándola a los ojos.- Y a Elysia.

- Pero...- Por más de un momento creyó que había perdido completamente la razón, quizás era obra del cansancio, quizás estaba demasiado ofuscada, pero es que lo extrañaba tanto, tanto.

- No tengo mucho tiempo.- Fue lo que él le dijo, colocando un mechón detrás de la oreja de la mujer y entregándole una mirada completa de devoción, justo como antes.- Sólo he venido a ver como estabas.

Y lloró, aún más fuerte, apoyándose en ese torso que tantas veces la protegió, que tantas veces le dio calor y que otras tantas fue su propia perdición. Se desahogó, durante minutos completos, hasta que no hubo más lágrimas que derramar, intentado recuperar la compostura, aún pensando que eso no estaba pasando.

- No llores, no lo hagas.- Él la besó, delicadamente, sobre los labios. Luego volvió a hacerlo, abriendo ligeramente los suyos, mientras una lengua temerosa empezaba la inspección. Y se sentía tan bien, tan suyo.

El tiempo pasó, ella dejándose amar por el que había sido en otro tiempo su esposo. Él, acariciando las delgadas piernas sobre el sofá. Besando, aspirando, con los lentes olvidados sobre la mesita de centro. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, esperando no despertar, no abrirlos para perder el hechizo. La razón y la lógica se habían esfumado con los primeros roces de piel, con las lágrimas secas que dejaban su huella en el rostro cansado pero radiante. Ilusa.

Hasta que cayó, presa del desgaste y la emoción, dormida. Aún podía sentir aquellas partes donde las manos habían corrido descaradamente. Aún podía aspirar fuertemente y sentir su aroma, a pesar de que al volver a abrir los ojos y buscar con la mirada no había encontrado nada. Se tuvo que poner en pie y regresar al trabajo que había dejado inconcluso en la cocina, antes de que su hija llegara de la escuela, para lo que ya no faltaba mucho. Aún ofuscada se colocó el mandil sobre la falda y confundida comenzó a guisar.

Había sido un sueño, se decía, tratando de tranquilizarse mentalmente pero confortándose con el olor que se negaba a huir de su nariz y algunas marcas que habían quedado sobre la blanca piel. Sueños, se decía, presa nuevamente de las lágrimas y del dolor. Siempre era así en ese día, pero ahora lo sentía extrañamente cerca. Y giró, buscando algún rastro real de que él había estado ahí, pero tremendamente asustada al comprobar que no todo había sido alucinaciones suyas.

Ahí en la mesita de madera, junto a algunas cartas y tarjetas con condolencias, estaban los lentes. Sus lentes, rectangulares y delgados, como prueba para ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco, una extraña mezcla de alegría, miedo y tristeza corriendo por sus venas.

Y allá, a lo lejos, estaba un joven de cabellos negros y largos, que se mecían con el viento nocturno, relamiéndose los labios y sin mirar a un punto en específico. Si cerraba fuertemente los ojos casi podía sentir esas emociones como suyas, como propias, aunque no fueran del todo reales.

- Te dije que no debías hacerlo.- Escuchó a su lado, una voz suave de mujer en tono de reproche.

- No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.- Contestó, descaradamente, aunque en el fondo ese vacío que lo llenaba no hacía más que crecer, porque lo que había pasado a pesar de ser suyo no era de él.

- No cambias Envy.- Oyó los pasos alejarse, sin molestarse en despedirse. Y volvió a perder su mirada en la noche. No, no cambiaban, aunque a veces no podía evitar el deseo de ser un poco más humano.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Les dije que estaba raro. El pobre Envy aprovechándose de Gracia-san.

Pero si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Y si tienen alguna crítica, queja, comentario o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review.

Saludos =)


End file.
